


Birthday Present

by AutisticWriter



Series: Femslash February [26]
Category: Total Drama
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Breakfast in Bed, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February 2018, Ficlet, Fluff, France (Country), Hugs, Kissing, Post-Canon, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 21:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13749270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which Beth is determined to give Lindsay the best birthday ever.[Prompt 20: Birthday Present]





	Birthday Present

It’s Lindsay’s twentieth birthday today. And Beth knows she needs to make this day perfect.

Beth gets up early, just before six am, and sneaks out of the bedroom without waking Lindsay up (although, to be fair, it’s pretty difficult to wake Lindsay up). She wanders through the apartment in her pyjamas, her bare feet cold against the lino. Everything is so peaceful at this time of the day, before the sun has fully risen and most people are still asleep.

She goes into the spare bedroom and crawls under the bed, reaching for the gift bag she stashed under here last week. When she finally finds it, there is dust in her hair and she can’t get the taste of dust out of her mouth. But Beth ignores it, more focused on the gift bag. She checks the contents, making sure that all of Lindsay’s birthday presents are still here. Thankfully, they are; it’s just as well, because she spent ages collecting the perfect gifts for her girlfriend.

Swinging the gift bag by its handle, Beth wanders into the kitchen and draws the curtains. And, even though she’s been living here for two years, she’s still struck by the beauty of Paris at sunrise. Moving to France was such a good idea. She and Lindsay love this country, especially Paris.

But then she remembers why she came into the kitchen, and sets about making Lindsay’s birthday breakfast. Beth isn’t the best chef in the world, but she manages to cook breakfast without any mistakes. And then she lays the breakfast out on the posh pink tray, and admires her success. On a soft pink plate lays a pile on pancakes (well, they’re actually the really thin French pancakes called crepes), beside a glass of orange and mango smoothie and a bowl of strawberries and raspberries – all some of Lindsay’s favourite foods. Beth smiles; she’s going to love this.

By the time she’s finished making breakfast, it’s nearly seven am: the time she and Lindsay normally get up for work. So she hangs the gift bag on her wrist, picks up the tray and makes a slow, careful walk back to their bedroom. Barely able to contain an excited giggle, Beth waits until she hears the alarm beep and Lindsay switch it off before bursting into the room.

“Happy birthday, Lindsay!” she cries.

Lindsay switches on the light and stares up at her, confused. But then she realises what’s going on and grins.

Beth sings her a horribly off-key rendition of ‘Happy Birthday’, sitting down on the bed. Lindsay starts laughing and presses a kiss to her cheek.

“Wow, thanks, Beth,” she says, staring at the breakfast on the tray. “This all looks delicious.”

She puts the tray on Lindsay’s lap and shuffles closer to her. “You’re welcome. And you deserve it.” She gives Lindsay a kiss. “Happy birthday, Linds.”

Lindsay grins and tucks into her breakfast. Beth steals a strawberry and Lindsay giggles.

“Hey, this is my breakfast,” she says, but she’s not serious.

Beth laughs and rests her head against Lindsay’s shoulder.

When Lindsay has finished her breakfast, her eyes focus on the gift bag sat on the end of the bed. “Are those presents I see, Beth?”

Copying her silly tone of voice, Beth says, “Why, I think they might be. Would you like to open them?”

Lindsay grins. “Yes please.”

Beth reaches for the gift bag and gives it to Lindsay. She smiles and digs into the bag, looking almost as excited as she was the day there was a sale on lipstick in her favourite makeup store. Lindsay takes out her first present, wrapped in pink tissue paper that’s patterned with purple flowers.

She unwraps it and discovers a tube of lipstick. She gasps. “Ohmygosh, Beth, this is totally my favourite one ever!”

Giggling hysterically, Lindsay hugs Beth and kisses her all over her face.

“I know,” Beth says, grinning. “I had to save up for ages. It cost one hundred and fifty Euros.”

“It’s well worth it,” Lindsay says. “Thanks so much.”

Beth watches Lindsay open the rest of her presents, laying them out on the bed in front of her. There is mascara, a set of eye shadow in loads of colours, a set of vanilla scented hand cream, a new pair of high-heels and a pair of earrings in the shape of hearts.

When she has finally finished unwrapping her gifts, the bed covered in tissue paper, Lindsay looks at Beth and smiles.

“Thanks so much for all of this, Beth,” she says. “This is all so amazing. I love all of these presents. This is such an amazing birthday!”

Beth smiles and kisses her. “You’re welcome. But it’s not over yet.”

And when she shows Lindsay a pair of tickets to a catwalk parade this evening, Lindsay actually screams and kisses her again.


End file.
